


Man-eating Alien Shapeshifters Can Fall In Love Too

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Shapeshifting, Slavery, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Weirdly Fluffy, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/54445.html?thread=14785965#t14785965">this prompt</a> which basically summarizes as:  rebellious tentacle-alien!Jared gets a new human pet who's altered for breeding. Since humans are altered to prevent speech, most aliens think of them as non-sentient or unintelligent, and they're basically treated like animals, sometimes in a kind way.  Jared realizing Jensen's smarter than he thought and falling in love with him were optional, and I went partway there...Jared never sees him as an equal. also, as requested, Jared has tentacles, and a knot when he's in human form.</p><p>seriously, I can't believe I wrote this, and for me that's saying something.  I embraced the crack.  and the schmoop.  I had way too much fun.  OP's prompt was awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man-eating Alien Shapeshifters Can Fall In Love Too

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: slavery/dehumanization, references to cruelty, arguably non-con but ymmv, mpreg with an alien butt-baby and some very...different mating, and although I mostly skirted naming time frames explicitly because, you know...alien world, this Jensen's 15 or 16 (OP gave permission).
> 
> I found no way to fit this in explicitly, but in my head, they don't cut human's vocal chords as OP suggested. They burn or excise the speech center of the brain so that the humans can make sound, they just can't translate their thoughts into speech.
> 
> Also, I have no idea if the porn is even sexy, haha. I've never used the word 'phalli' so many times before. or...maybe...ever.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://take-the-knot.livejournal.com/38525.html).

When Jared was little, they had a family human. He was Sandy's favorite – she used to follow him around, and sleep in his bed, and give him tons of affection. He adored her...she was his girl.

Since she was purchased as a companion for Jared and his siblings, they hadn't trained her for breeding.

But Jared was terribly fond of her, and he was getting to _that age_ , where his tentacles were bulging and going off in all directions, at inopportune moments. He'd been sneaking a little pet porn and one night, he bred Sandy. The next day she slipped off her leash, darted wildly away from him, and fell off the walkway sixty stories to her death.

Jared was heartbroken. He hadn't understood, back then, why Sandy would even do that – she'd been leash trained for years. Of course, he knows now. Humans could only be trained properly before they reached adulthood. They were often intractable after that...most wild-caught that came in with their hindteeth were sent straight to the slaughterhouse.

Late breeding by their masters seemed particularly fraught. There was a documented phenomenon of erratic, dangerous behavior that no one knew the cause of. It was illegal now to breed an untrained human once their last molars came in.

Jared still regrets that he hadn't known better. He still wonders to this day what their hatchlings would've been like. Of course, he would've been in _major_ trouble for not using protection. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

Anyway, that was sort of a defining event for Jared. He got involved with human rights, and studied their biology. He volunteering at a shelter – people were so cruel – and not long after, stopped consuming human flesh altogether. His brother mocked him mercilessly, but he'd never seen the trauma in a poor human's eyes when it came in from the auction house, rejected for some reason.

Jared knew they weren't _intelligent_ , but they weren't completely mindless. They were clearly shaken up as though they knew they'd cheated fate. Jared was a realist – human meat was tasty, and it had no hope of being outlawed, especially with how quickly they multiplied. A human pair could have a dozen offspring in the time it took for a hatchling to even be _conceived_. They even birthed hatchlings with relative ease and speed.

So the meat industry would thrive. He didn't see the point in abolition. But they should make it less traumatic for humans to go through. There were ways it could be done, where they would never see it coming.

But he got called a bleeding ink-pump – those measures reduced efficiency, humans had the brain power of sweet roots. They were too dumb to understand.

*

Everybody who knew Jared knew he wanted his own human. He'd wanted to complete his education and be settled in before he did. It wasn't just that humans needed stability, although they did. But also, Jared would begin fatherhood not too long after he got one.

Jared's parents were slightly scandalized that he had no plans to mate, but lots of people didn't, now that they had an alternative.

He'd finished school as planned, and set up a practice treating pets – the most common specialty in his field, because food humans weren't long-lived, and breeding farms required additional certification. He was successful, in his way, and he was settled. He'd begun to consider that it was time to look for a human, and he'd begun to prepare his home to accommodate one.

And then his parents got one for him. If you'd asked Jared, he would have predicted a disaster, but his father surprised him.

The pet was perfect. Jared knew, as soon as he put eyes on him.

"If you don't like it, we can send it back," his father offered, when the gift had stunned him speechless.

"No! No, he's...I want him." Jared's eyestalks craned to get a full view, all around.

He was a gorgeous piece of boyflesh, an older juvenile in his prime. He had the slender frame and delicate features that would fill and roughen at maturity, but Jared had the feeling he'd remain just as pretty. His skin was towards the pale end of the spectrum, dappled in that way Jared had always found charming.

He was frightened, of course. He was curled as small as he could make himself and he was shaking. His fixed oculars were leaking, which was a very common fear response.

They were the most remarkable color. As intense and pure as the sun.

"I thought you would. You like the underbeast. They said he'd need special attention, and I knew you'd be the guy for the job."

Gently, Jared wrapped tentacles around the boy's upperlimbs, and uncurled them from his body. He did the same with the lowlimbs that were tucked against his chest. A fresh wave of eye secretions started, but Jared knew there was little that would comfort him until he got him home. Once he was satisfied – or as satisfied as he'd be until a thorough examination – he released all four limbs and let the poor thing scramble into the corner.

He had voided on the floor, he'd been so terrified.

"He's wild, obviously. What's his history?"

His origins were obvious...he'd never seen a domestically bred human this afraid, but domestic was extremely rare. Although humans bred quite freely when left to their devices, in captivity they had a very low birth rate. Most humans were still imported.

"His family unit was shipped together." Traders did that when they could. It increased survival rate, and kept the humans calm. They were, in reality, very social creatures. "Unfortunately, when they started separating out the juveniles, his parents and grown brother made a fuss. They were uh...an example was made of them. He and his younger sister saw the whole thing."

Well. That explained his terror. Jared didn't have to guess exactly what the boy had witnessed. It was barbaric and illegal, but unfortunately it went on. His sire, dam and sibling had been devoured right in front of him.

"Where's the female?"

"Farm, as I understand it. She was young – not fertile yet – and in very good condition."

They'd have time to train her. If the farm was more progressive in their thinking, she might be alright.

"He's altered?"

"Yup. Untouched though. He was already so skittish. We could've waited for his training, but I thought you might prefer to coddle him yourself."

Once, it would've been a criticism, but Jared's father had made peace with it.

"You thought right. He's perfect, thank you."

*

Jared's parents didn't mind that he cut short his celebration – his mother no doubt eager not to have her floor further soiled.

Jensen – as Jared dubbed him, meaning 'sunrise' for his eyes – was more than willing to return to his solid-walled shipping crate, probably comforted in his perceived concealment. He couldn't know, of course, that Jared could see him anyway. Humans had vision limited to a very loose atomic density.

So Jared could freely observe him as their transport carried them home. Jensen's eyes began to leak again, and he stayed curled up tight at one end. His mouth moved for a while, then he clutched at his throat and began to 'cry' harder, keening audibly.

Jared's airsacs ached at his obvious distress. He was relieved when Jensen calmed and ate some of the food available in the crate.

Jared didn't understand those that insisted humans didn't grieve. That their social ties were too loose or their memories too short to be able to mourn their loss. It seemed painfully clear to _Jared_ that his new pet missed his family.

Which science hadn't proven. It could just be fanciful thinking.

Jared brought the crate into his home, but left Jensen locked away. Given what had happened to his family, his pet would bond with Jared far better if Jared looked more like him.

*

It was a therapy he'd seen work many times, though this form made him feel ridiculous. The human body had so few limbs, such limited range of motion.

It was worth it, though, when Jared unlatched Jensen's crate, and instead of running from him, Jensen drew closer.

His new pet's mouth moved, and he produced a warbling keen, then touched his throat and looked unhappy.

"Does it hurt?" Jared asked. It was silly, of course, Jensen couldn't understand him, but he did seem very interested in Jared's throat in this form. He reached out and touched it, then touched his own and shook his head.

Fascinating. Jared had observed many human interactions, and he'd taken human form but always with broken pets. He didn't understand the significance...none of them had ever done that.

Jensen began to show signs of distress, so Jared carefully mimicked a bonding gesture he knew was common, particularly between adult humans – the form he'd taken – and younger ones. At first Jensen seemed shy to the touch, but then he relaxed in Jared's upperlimbs, leaning all his weight against him.

"You're gonna be just fine," Jared told him. The leaking had begun again, but the boy was clinging to Jared's form. "I promise, you're safe now."

The boy wouldn't understand his speech, but it was for Jared's own benefit, and humans seemed calmed by vocalizations in the range that could be produced with this form. Jared had often wondered why. Humans only made unintelligible noises somewhat higher in pitch.

But it worked. Jensen stopped trembling, and eventually bared his teeth at Jared. That was a very good sign.

*

Much as Jared hated taking human form, he more or less lived in it as Jensen began trusting him. It was painfully sweet to witness. He began to teeth-bare more often in his presence, and with Jared's encouragement, he even initiated contact. The boy was reluctant at first – some humans were more tactile than others – but he was scared and probably lonely, and once he seemed to think it safe, he spent more time than not pressed up against Jared.

Jared found the flushing of his skin from one color to another to be particularly encouraging. Paired with the affection and the head-ducking gesture, that signaled a precursor to sexual receptiveness.

Jared was somewhat surprised. He'd chosen a male form partly out of vanity – it was more consistent with his own biological function – but partly as a peer to his pet. He hadn't intended to pique his sexual interest.

Human males couldn't breed with one another, but some of them did couple. It wasn't an inclination that all of them possessed, but it seemed as though Jared's larger male form was pleasing to his pet.

Which opened up intriguing possibilities. It was considered somewhat deviant to couple humans in their form, but it was supposed to be an experience. Not as satisfying as usual, but the pets often responded with an enthusiasm they didn't display otherwise.

Jared did some research into known behavior of male-male couples, including some recorded mating sessions. The visual limitations humans had made it easy to observe and film without them knowing.

Jared's pet was young – he'd barely passed sexual maturity. Although it wasn't universal, humans often had extended courting similar to them. His pet's immaturity and natural skittishness meant this was probably the best course.

In other words, Jared could not go home and mount him, even though he really wanted to.

The courting, however, was more enjoyable than expected. Often Jared just had to mimic known gestures indicating his interest, and the boy would initiate from there.

He'd always found the human habit of touching mouths to be odd and slightly embarrassing to watch, so he was reluctant to try it. But Jensen clearly wished to, and frankly...it felt _fantastic_. They often did it for hours, as though it were a pastime.

He let his pet decide when he was ready for more, since Jared had a hard time judging, and because Jared had only limited research to direct him, where Jensen would proceed on instinct. Each new stage was more enjoyable than the last. He liked when Jensen touched his sexual organ, but when he put his mouth on it, that was even better.

He'd never seen or heard of the simulated copulation they performed after that – no penetration, just their bodies pressed together, moving with the rhythm of the sex act. But it was very enjoyable. It also accommodated mouth-touching, so they did that quite a bit.

In fact, Jared realized eventually, they'd stopped progressing altogether. Jared told himself to be patient, but the urge to breed Jensen grew stronger every day, and he concluded, at length, that Jensen wasn't going to offer himself up.

Jared did more research and decided the best approach.

The first time he touched the boy's breeding hole, he was clearly scared. But Jared didn't mount him. He simply simulated penetration with a few of his digits and used his mouth on Jensen's phallus – Jensen still seemed somewhat distressed, after, but it was common to see agitation in modified males post-penetration – the lubrication they experienced was a new sensation, and they didn't understand it.

Jared lavished his pet with reassurance and affection, and the next time, Jensen submitted for it voluntarily. Skin flushed, he spread his lowlimbs – Jared was tempted sorely to mount him, but he wanted clearer signs that Jensen was receptive.

His restraint was rewarded on the fourth try. Jensen writhed and grunted and tugged at Jared's head-fur, then he rolled over and presented his breeding hole with big, pleading eyes.

Jared felt the thrill of a job well done.

The phallus he had in this form was rather short and inflexible, so he had to climb on top of Jensen to achieve penetration. He also had little control over the phallus itself, so he had to guide it in.

But once he did, he was capable of burying the whole thing to the root, something he couldn't achieve normally when breeding with a human. Gods, it felt good. He groaned and pressed his mouth to his tense pet's shoulder.

Jensen was emitting a pain scent, which he'd seen happen in human couplings. Jared had never experienced when breeding one himself...but this phallus was much thicker than Jared's reproductive tentacles. He remained still for a moment and soothed him til it passed.

Once it did, Jared bred him well. He had to thrust with his whole body which was somewhat disconcerting, but it seemed to be instinctual in this form. Once the pain passed, Jensen was pleasingly receptive, making eager sounds and pushing his rump back into Jared's thrusts, as though he hated for Jared to fully leave his hole.

He panicked, just a bit, when Jared's phallus began to swell, but this had been expected, the first time. Humans didn't tie to ensure implantation – it was somewhat of a mystery how they were so fertile without it. Jared pinned him down and pressed his mouth to Jen's back gently, making calming vocalizations until he was locked inside.

He was heavier than his pet in the form that he had chosen – far bigger, well muscled, about a head taller than the juvenile – and he didn't want to cause discomfort while Jensen was implanted. He rolled them on one side, keeping a firm hold on the boy. He'd seen humans injure their breeding hole by tearing away from the tie.

Jensen seemed to submit to it, though, and Jared loosened his hold to be more of an embrace. He was trembling. Jared did his best to comfort, but Jensen's heavy breathing morphed into violent crying only a few moments later.

Jared was at a loss to form an explanation. Humans did sometimes cry during their first breeding, but Jensen had been eager to participate til now.

Still, Jensen accepted Jared's comfort, and shut down from exhaustion in his arms before the tie had even been broken.

*

Jared's pet acted strangely the following morning. He didn't show outright fear, but a wariness about him that Jared believed they'd gotten past.

Likely, he was still startled from his first tying experience and this new distrust would pass. The memory would fade. In the meantime, Jared would be as kind as he could. It wasn't hard. He was so _pleased_.

Their first tying had been a success. He could see the tiny egg in Jensen's belly pulsing with new life. It was drawing successfully off the human's circulating nutrient supply, which by some quirk of nature could provide a perfect match for the hatchling's growing needs.

Better than females of Jared's species, actually. No one was sure why, but it was proven. The eggs implanted better, and they developed much more quickly. Breeding humans had caused a population boom.

In any case, he had no need to breed him again until the egg had grown much bigger. Instead he focused on the human's pleasure. There were far lower rejection rates when they were given stimulation. Jensen seemed a little hesitant but when Jared showed no interest in breeding, he accepted the attention.

Sun-cycles came and went, and his pet remained withdrawn. He allowed Jared's affection, but he'd stopped initiating contact. He seemed listless and unhappy, and nothing Jared tried helped.

Now Jared had a problem. He'd been waiting for Jensen to fully trust him again to reveal his normal form – their second breeding couldn't be achieved in this one. Humans had a clumsy phallus, uni-purpose and unwieldy. Jared needed his own phalli to provide the egg with what it needed.

Jensen hadn't seen his real form since the day Jared got him. Perhaps it was foolish, but it had caused him so much distress. Jared monitored his health personally, so he'd never been to the clinic, and Jensen had shown no interest in leaving Jared's home at all. Sometimes he sat in the window and watched people move about the city, and Jared could feel the fear and horror coming off of him in waves.

Jared hadn't wanted Jensen to feel that way about _him_.

The need for their second breeding was absolute and time-sensitive, and Jensen showed no sign of warming up to Jared.

Jared had little choice if he wished to keep his offspring.

*

Jared dreaded Jen's reaction, so he spent as much time as possible showering him with affection. Although Jensen no longer made contact without prompting, once Jared initiated, he would sometimes still cling, like Jared was the only safe thing he had on this planet.

It was a painful combination, and a habit he thought would disappear once he finally revealed himself. So he enjoyed it while he could.

On the day his egg was ready, Jared spent the whole day telling Jensen he'd take care of him, lavishing extra reassurance as though it would change a thing. Jensen actually appeared to get more frightened by his behavior, so eventually Jared untangled himself from his pet and moved across the room.

Jensen watched with some intensity as Jared shifted back into his true form. Jared expected shock and horror, and maybe an attempt to flee.

Jensen merely trembled, with tiny hitching breaths.

Jared shifted back to human form, and slowly came close to reassure him. Jensen touched his face with shaking hands, but he didn't seem surprised. _Scared_ but unsurprised.

 _So_ unsurprised, it gave Jared pause. He thought back over his pet's behavior. Maybe Jensen was smarter than he thought. Ever since the tying, he'd been acting as though Jared couldn't quite be trusted. Was it possible he'd drawn more meaning from it than just discomfort, and he'd already suspected that Jared wasn't human?

But that showed a grasp of concepts and logic that was astounding.

Jared shifted back into his true form and Jensen's digits jerked away. Then, with obvious curiosity, he reached out and touched again.

When Jared slid tentacles around him, Jensen squeezed his eyes shut, shaking like a leaf. Jared wondered what he expected, and not for the first time, wished he could communicate better on a human level. It would be nice, for example, to say _I won't eat you_.

Lacking that, Jared's only real choice was to proceed and let Jensen learn that for himself.

As in normal reproduction, there were some nutrients females and humans could not provide. Scientists believed that the male's participation was continued to be necessary to ensure the hatchling had two parents – back in primitive times, two had been required to provide the offspring with the resources to make it to adulthood. If the female was abandoned, the egg would be aborted.

Jared pulled Jensen close against him, ignoring the fearful shudder, though it sort of hurt his feelings. His pet had been traumatized by someone in this form...he knew it wasn't personal, but he felt it nonetheless.

He held Jensen fast, but gently, while he teased at the breeding hole – once it began lubrication, he slipped one slender nourishment phallus inside.

It wasn't strictly necessary for Jensen to enjoy this, but Jared didn't need all six to properly do the job, and it would be good to ease his pet's fear. So instead of reaching straight for the egg, he used the prehensile tentacle to locate that pleasure gland.

He rubbed and massaged it til Jen relaxed a bit and his own phallus was leaking. His eyes were still squeezed shut, but the cadence of his breath was more pleasure than fear. He even moaned a bit when Jared's other five phalli breached him.

What Jared wouldn't give to insert his implantation phallus. But he wouldn't...multiple pregnancies were a risk. He wrapped a grasping tentacle around its throbbing length – that would have to do.

He couldn't lose focus. This was important.

Jared craned his eyestalks to monitor his progress towards the egg, then carefully slipped all five tips inside the soft shell. The release he felt as he began pumping nutrients in to his hatchling was satisfying, but nothing close to implantation. And the outside of these tentacles were utterly insensate.

Once it had begun, there was only waiting.

Jensen seemed close to human orgasm. It occurred to Jared he could show the benefits of this form. For one, he had plenty of grasping tentacles to go around, far more flexible than human hands and digits.

When Jared wrapped several around Jensen's phallus, encasing it completely, his pet gasped and bucked. Jared was forced to pin Jensen's whole body to prevent further jarring – he was worried this would cause distress, but Jensen didn't seem to notice.

Jared milked his phallus with constant wave-like motions, still playing with the human's gland. He felt smug to hear Jensen's noises were as enthusiastic like this as they'd been for a single human phallus – take _that_ , urban legend. Jared, who'd been greedy since a hatchling, curled more grasping tentacles around his pet's exposed gonads, milking them as well. Jensen's cries went up an octave and he came.

Human semen was rather tasty. Jared used a sipping tentacle to enjoy the treat.

Jared couldn't take his eyestalks off his pet's sweet, flushed face, but he forced a few to redirect towards the egg. It had roughly doubled in size, which meant the breeding was only halfway done. He thought Jensen could sleep through the remainder of the process, since he tended to get sleepy once he'd found release.

But Jared, as mentioned, was greedy. He'd also need to nourish the hatchling several more times down the track, and if he could make his pet eager for it, then that was all the better.

Stimulation too soon tended to make his human cranky, so Jared waited several minutes before he started over.

Jensen keened almost plaintively, but went lax in his hold.

*

After Jared's nourishment, his egg was just large enough to make changes to the shape of Jensen's body. It made his belly tight and slightly convex, and Jensen seemed to be confused. He touched and poked it often, and frowned with clear concern, but he also looked to Jared for assistance. When Jared, back in human form, conveyed no similar alarm, Jensen stopped touching it altogether and went quiet for a while.

This time, he seemed to shake away the funk all on his own, and while he didn't seem pleased, he did seem...resigned.

Jared could no longer tell himself he was ascribing sentience where there was none. It was clear to him that Jensen understood what was happening, to some extent.

He also seemed to lose his fear of Jared's natural form. This might've been because he could no longer breed as human. The risk of double implantation was too high, and in his true form, he could prevent a tying much more effectively.

The old tentacle-wrapped-tight-at-the-base-of-the-implanting-phallus trick worked wonders. He could copulate with Jensen in a way that brought them both pleasure, without risking anyone's health.

Jared guessed it was effective conditioning. Jared's true form was now less 'man-eating tentacle monster' (as Jared imagined humans saw it) and more 'many-limbed sex god.' Jensen seemed to prefer being post-coital with his human form, but he didn't shy away any longer.

He did become a little more agitated after both of the next two nourishings. By the final breeding, the egg was severely distorting Jensen's belly, and Jared completely understood his poor pet's concern – any bigger, and it would pop him. Of course, this was as large as it got, but Jensen had no way of knowing.

After the fourth breeding, Jared's hatchling started moving, and Jared knew the joy of watching him form a personality. He was playful and high-energy – he'd be a handful once he hatched. He often twisted in the egg to follow Jared's movements, and he loved when Jared gently thumped Jensen's belly. He always thumped right back, hard as he could (which wasn't very hard). Jared tried to keep this game to when his pet was sleeping, because if Jensen was awake, it often caused alarm.

By the time Tristan – as Jared had already chosen to name him – was close to hatching, he was so active, he made Jensen listless. He had to be sapping most of Jensen's nutrients. Jared provided the highest quality nutrition, but Jen still needed nearly constant rest.

Jensen didn't even wake when Jared put him under. A simple manipulation of molecules and Tristan's egg was on the outside. Jared used his home-birth kit to repair Jen's circulation. It all went off without a hitch.

Jensen reawoke while Tris was still working up to hatching. He touched his belly – which was flat – then reached behind him with alarm. He touched his breeding hole, then seemed oddly confused.

When Jared realized the reason, he was pleased with his pet's cleverness. It was a logical extrapolation, given how females birthed their young. He clearly didn't realize that his body wasn't suited. Medical intervention was necessary for human males.

Jensen sat up and looked around, seemingly searching until his eyes landed on the eggshell. Jared was fascinated, wondering what went on inside his head. Human offspring were pushed out unprotected, but somehow his pet connected the egg with his change in status.

When Tristan started chipping at the shell with his egg tooth, they both watched intently as Jared's son was hatched. Jared was very grateful for his natural form's superior vision – he felt compelled to watch Tristan as strongly as watching Jensen watch Tris. He didn't have to choose. They were precious memories, both.

Jensen's face when he saw Tristan – fully hatched, since he couldn't see through the shell – was something Jared couldn't quite interpret. He was well-versed in human behavior, but there were too many mixed signals.

He did bare his teeth, though, when Tristan began to zip around the room like he was on a sweet-root rush. He looked at Jared and made a warble of amusement, then pointed at his belly and wiped a hand across his forehead. Jared didn't get the last part, but he assumed Jensen was glad Tristan had stopped dancing on his insides.

Then Tristan launched himself at Jensen who reacted with alarm, especially once he wrapped himself around Jensen's hand. He only had his egg-tooth, but it was plenty to cause injury when he latched onto Jensen's digit.

Jared really shouldn't laugh, but the panic on Jen's face as he tried to shake the hatchling off, and the tenacity of Tristan as he clung and sucked to no avail, was frankly hilarious.

But he reached out quickly and extracted his son. "C'mon, you rascal, that's not a milking tentacle."

"Mama?" Tristan asked, eyestalks all craning towards the human. Jared smiled. Of course, he recognized Jensen from a very different angle. He'd been looking up at him for almost a cycle round the sun.

"Sort of. No tentacles, though. You'll make due with rubber."

Jared carried Tristan off, but turned one eye back to Jensen. For some reason, he was sucking on his finger, but his mouth was curled in that way that usually came before teeth-baring.

He hoped his pet would bond with their son. Of course, he was Jared's clone genetically but Jensen had been the incubator and that made him his parent too, in a way. It wasn't common, but there were documented cases of humans misidentifying hatchlings as offspring. Jared could help it along a little by teaching Tristan how to shift. He could replicate Jared's human form, though he'd be smaller, and that should endear him to the human.

They could be a little family.

Gods, he really meant that. They would take him to the looney bin if anyone heard so.

**Author's Note:**

> omg mpreg tentacled alien slavefic with kid schmoop. And I wrote it in one sitting, which hasn't happened in like...a year. OMGFML.


End file.
